Time Brings Revelation
by Non Malum
Summary: 5 years after the Opera House was burned, and after it is rebuilt, another singer catches the Phantom's eyes. The only problem is her one remaining relative, Raoul. Will they be together forever, or is she already Past the Point of No Return? ErikxOC RxC
1. Time Brings Revelations

**Author's Note; Hello everyone… I have recently been prowling through the Phantom of the Opera fanfiction archive, and I must say, Erik is pretty darn hot. XD **

**Sorry, I feel like I just admitted a deep dark secret. So, I decided to write a story featuring Erik and my OC, Alice Prince (Yes, all my OCs are named that XD, unless they are from Redwall) Okay, I rambling. Oh! And I forgot something… Has anyone ever heard the Trans-Siberian Orchestra? Listen to the CD Beethoven's Last Night, the songs seem to fit Erik and the whole Phantom thing pretty darn well. So, they're (OC and Erik) going to sing some of these songs, because I REALLY want to add one of them in XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, nor Erik, nor any of the characters that you recognize. I own other characters that you don't recognize though, (Alice, etc.) And I don't own any songs that they will sing, and when they do I will make sure to add a disclaimer at the top, and perhaps an Author's Note after they finish singing. **

**This song at the beginning is called This Is Who You Are, bu the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and the CD, Beethoven's Last Night**

**Without Further ado, ****Time Brings Revelation**

_SOMETIMES_  
><em>SLOWLY<em>  
><em>TIME BRINGS REVELATION<em>

_WAITING_  
><em>SOFTLY<em>  
><em>FOR SOMEONE TO BELIEVE<em>

_THAT THE GHOSTS WE'VE HIDDEN OR LEFT TO DIE_  
><em>HAVE NOW ARISEN AND WILL ARRIVE<em>  
><em>TO SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED<em>  
><em>SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED<em>  
><em>SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED<em>  
><em>TO ME<em>

_AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT_  
><em>THAT YOU'D BE THE ONE<em>  
><em>THAT I WOULD HAVE FOUND HERE WAITING<em>

_LOST IN THIS NIGHT_  
><em>UNTIL YOU ARRIVED<em>  
><em>AND ALWAYS TOO BLIND TO SEE<em>

_AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT_  
><em>THAT AFTER THIS TIME<em>  
><em>THAT I'D BE THE ONE YOU'RE SAVING<em>

_NOW UNDISGUISED_  
><em>THE GHOSTS THAT SURVIVE<em>  
><em>NOW SAY WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE<em>

_I NEVER WANTED TO GIVE MY LIFE AWAY_  
><em>WHO EVER THOUGHT IT WOULD MATTER ANY WAY<em>

_WANDERING INSIDE THIS NIGHT_  
><em>FINDING PIECES OF A LIFE<em>  
><em>NEVER SURE I'D EVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS<em>

_IT'S THE STRANGERS IN YOUR LIFE_  
><em>THAT YOU'D NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D MEET<em>  
><em>IT'S THE HAND THAT PICKED YOU UP<em>  
><em>WHEN YOU'RE LAYING IN THE STREET<em>

_IT'S THE HAND THAT CUT YOU DOWN_  
><em>IT'S THE DREAM THAT SOMEONE SHARED<em>  
><em>WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT ALL WAS LOST<em>  
><em>IT'S THE FRIEND THAT WASN'T THERE<em>

_YOU CAN RUN FROM ALL THE MEMORY_  
><em>BUT NEVER GET THAT FAR<em>  
><em>FOR IN THE END THEY'LL FIND YOU<em>  
><em>FOR THIS IS WHO YOU ARE<em>

_CHANGE ONE NOTE_  
><em>CHANGE ONE LINE<em>  
><em>NOTHING'S GOING TO BE THE SAME<em>  
><em>CHANGE ONE LOSS<em>  
><em>CHANGE ONE CUT<em>  
><em>EVERYTHING IS RE-ARRANGED<em>

_EVERY ACT_  
><em>CRUEL OR KIND<em>  
><em>LOST INSIDE OUR MEMORY<em>  
><em>IF YOU LOOK<em>  
><em>THERE IN TIME<em>

_YOU'LL FIND IT IN_  
><em>FIND IT IN<em>  
><em>FIND IT IN<em>  
><em>YOU'LL FIND IT IN ME<em>

Alice gasped in amazement as she gazed upon the Opera House. She had vibrant green eyes that hid behind a pair of large black rimmed glasses and black hair down to the middle of her back. She had very pale skin, and spoke with a slight French accent. Her luggage was lying on the ground next to her as her arms went slack and her head following it to the entire building looked enormous, and as she looked at the rooftop, she got the vague impression that people were staring… But, that had to be her imagination, the only things on the roof were the statues, and they certainly weren't moving or gazing at her. Alice shook her head and smiled, heading into the building when suddenly she ran into someone.

"Omph!" Alice said, as she hit the floor and looked up to see a sneering blonde face.

"Watch where you're going! Huh, the maids here are certainly hankering for a pay cut!" The girl sneered, and Alice felt fury rise up inside of her.

"I'm _not _a maid; I'm here to sing!" She huffed, and the other girl let out a shrill laugh.

"Hear that girls? Little miss four-eyes wants to learn to sing!" She shrieked, and Alice got up and brushed herself off.

"So, while we're becoming great friends, what's your name?" Alice asked, and the girl held her nose in the air.

"I'm Brielle Duncan, the daughter of Garth Duncan, and who are you?" Brielle asked rudely, and Alice puffed up her chest.

"I'm Alice Prince, the daughter of Seth Prince, thank you very much," Alice replied, and Brielle snorted.

"Never heard of him," She said, and Alice retorted back quickly.

"I've never heard of your father either… Is he a merchant?" She asked innocently, and Brielle opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Madame Giry, the teacher, came down the stairs.

"Hello new students! I am so proud to be teaching such a talented group of singers and dancers! Welcome to the newly re-opened Opera House!" She announced, spreading her arms wide, and Alice clapped softly, as others cheered.

Suddenly, Madame Giry turned serious.

"Now Children, head inside before you catch a cold, your dormitories are upstairs, and you can choose your own beds, so, come inside quickly now!" She called out as the girls ran up to the dormitory but Alice stayed behind.

Once again, she felt as if someone was watching her, and she gazed up around in suspicion, before Madame Giry stepped towards her.

"Miss Prince, what are you still doing down here? I would have guessed you would have headed upstairs with the other girls," She stated, gazing at Alice in curiosity.

"Madame Giry… I don't believe we've met before… How do you know me?" Alice asked, and Madame Giry smiled.

"Your Uncle spoke to me about you, and told me to protect you as you stay here," Madame Giry confessed, and Alice scowled.

"Well you can tell my Uncle, that he should keep his chivalrous face out of my business!" Alice spat, and Madame Giry was taken aback.

"Miss Prince, Raoul is just trying to protect you from-" Madame Giry started before Alice cut her off.

"The Phantom?" She asked, and Giry paled.

"He told you about him?" She asked, and Alice nodded.

"Yes, the fop told me all about Monsieur Phantom and Christine," Alice said, and Giry looked around in worry.

"Miss Prince, you should do well not to mention Christine's name around here… It's… bad luck," Giry said, and Alice nodded.

"That, or the Phantom would hear us… I know he's still alive, no matter what everyone says… In fact, I know where he is, and that he's watching us now, as we speak," Alice stated, and Madame Giry shook her head.

"Alice, promise we you won't go looking for the Phantom," Madame Giry ordered, and Alice shook her head.

"I won't look for him, because I know he'll find me," Alice stated, walking past Madame Giry and towards the dorm as Giry watched anxiously.

"Erik va être furieux," She sighed, and walked away from the stairs where the niece of Raoul and Christine was now making her way towards her dorm.


	2. She Walks In Beauty

**A/N: I am extremely happy to continue this story... Of course, I've got 2 other stories that I really want to continue XD It's actually really hard to balance them out.**

**The song Brielle sang is by ****Sissel/Mychael Danna and is called She Walks in Beauty**

**The Song Alice starts to sing is This Is Who You Are by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

**Disclaimer: Non Malum no own the Phantom nor any recognizable characters**

* * *

><p>Alice quickly walked away from Madame Giry, seething.<p>

"Trying to tell me what to do… I can take care of…" Alice stopped for a moment when her bag got caught on the stairs, and she tugged even harder, causing herself to fly backwards, "MYSELF!"

She looked around in embarrassment, and anger.

"I suppose the Phantom caused me to trip… Little imbeciles, blaming all of their misfortune on a mere man… Okay, not mere… but a man at least…" Alice continued, walking into the dorm and sighing.

"I suppose I get the worst bed?" She asked, and when no one answered, she pouted, and walked off towards the bed nearest the mirror, and in the corner.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Oh Alice, you're so beautiful!" She mimicked Christine's voice, sighing.

She hopped up and picked up her bag, pulling out her clothes. Opening her wardrobe, she placed the dresses she kept in the wardrobe. One was a vibrant green with long sleeves that were translucent. Another was a blood-red one with long sleeved just the same as the green one. It was long and fitting, with some puff so as to not be too fitting. The other one was pure black, with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, and a collar that came up on the back of her neck. Then, glancing furtively around, Alice grabbed a pile of men's clothes and hid them in the wardrobe, pushing them back in the back and placing them inside the dresses.

Smiling, she reached down in the bottom of the bag and picked up a picture. In it was a family, smiling. The man had short black hair, and blue eyes, while the woman had brown hair and green eyes. In between them was a small child, with black hair and green eyes, laughing joyously. Alice smiled in between the tears that threatened to fall, before pulling out a small hand mirror and a brush, and laying them on the table next to her bed.

"Ladies! Time to get ready for rehearsals!" Madame Giry yelled up, and Alice started to brush her hair in nervousness.

"Time to see the fop…" Alice murmured, heading downstairs, towards the stage.

All of the other girls were standing in a line, ready to sing, while Alice went and sat in the audience seats, trying to become invisible as Raoul and Christine walked in.

"I welcome you all to the Opera House, and I hope you all have a great stay here…" Raoul started to say, but Alice coughed.

He glared at her, and continued.

"And it is a special treat to have you all here. So, while I have your attention, I would like to introduce to you my niece, Alice Prince," Raoul said, and Alice stood, ignoring the whispers coming from Brielle.

"Hi…" Alice said, waving before sitting back down as Raoul and Christine sat in the seats beside her.

"Alice, aren't you going to sing?" Raoul asked, and Alice shook her head, staring straight ahead.

"Please Alice; I want to hear how you sing!" Christine begged, and Alice winced.

"No thank you!" She hissed, and Brielle smirked.

"I'm sure she's not scared of the stage… I mean, that would be just pitiful!" She stage-whispered and Alice began to stand up before Raoul tugged her downwards.

"Don't chase off any of the singers and dancers!" He hissed, and Alice snorted.

"I don't need to… If they aren't wanted here, they will be chased out by someone else entirely…" Alice said, smirking as Raoul and Christine paled.

"Brielle Duncan is up first!" Raoul yelled, and Brielle walked on the stage, smiling coyly.

"With pleasure! This is a song called She Walks with Beauty." Brielle stated, before starting to sing.

_SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY, LIKE THE NIGHT  
>OF CLOUDLESS CLIMES AND STARRY SKIES;<br>AND ALL THAT'S BEST OF DARK AND BRIGHT  
>MEET IN HER ASPECT AND HER EYES:<br>THUS MELLOW'D TO THAT TENDER LIGHT  
>WHICH HEAVEN TO GAUDY DAY DENIES.<em>

SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY, LIKE THE NIGHT  
>OF CLOUDLESS CLIMES AND STARRY SKIES.<p>

SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY, LIKE THE NIGHT  
>OF CLOUDLESS CLIMES AND STARRY SKIES.<p>

SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY, LIKE THE NIGHT  
>OF CLOUDLESS CLIMES AND STARRY SKIES...<p>

"IS IT OVER YET?" Alice yelled, with her ears covered, causing some girls to snicker, and Raoul to snort.

"Very good Brielle," Raoul said, clapping, when suddenly there was a snap.

Brielle jumped backwards, just as a small sandbag landed right where she was standing a moment ago. It burst open, and sand blew onto Brielle's hair, causing her to scream, and Alice to burst out laughing. Raoul glared at Alice, and then put on a look of shock.

"It's okay everyone! It's just a small malfunction! I'm sure everything is alright!" Raoul spoke, and Alice started to laugh harder, causing him to glare at her.

"What's so funny?" He growled, and Alice smirked.

"You try everything to banish any thought of him surviving, don't you?" Alice chuckled, and Raoul put his face in front of hers.

"He is dead!" He growled, and Alice smirked.

"Oh, so _you _kill him? _You _saw him dead? _You _have proof?" Alice asked, and Raoul smirked.

"Go sing," He said, and Alice stomped off onto the stage, turning to look at everyone and freezing slightly.

"Do I have to?" She asked, and Raoul nodded, causing her to growl.

"Fine! Any song I choose, right?" Alice asked, and Raoul nodded as she smirked.

"Okay… This is a song entitled, This Is Who You Are,

_SOMETIMES_  
><em>SLOWLY<em>  
><em>TIME BRINGS REVELATION<em>

_WAITING_  
><em>SOFTLY<em>  
><em>FOR SOMEONE TO BELIEVE<em>

_THAT THE GHOSTS WE'VE HIDDEN OR LEFT TO DIE_  
><em>HAVE NOW ARISEN AND WILL ARRIVE<em>  
><em>TO SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED<em>  
><em>SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED<em>  
><em>SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED<em>  
><em>TO ME<em>

_AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT_  
><em>THAT YOU'D BE THE ONE<em>  
><em>THAT I WOULD HAVE FOUND HERE WAITING<em>

_LOST IN THIS NIGHT_  
><em>UNTIL YOU ARRIVED<em>  
><em>AND ALWAYS TOO BLIND TO SEE<em>

_AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT_  
><em>THAT AFTER THIS TIME<em>  
><em>THAT I'D BE THE ONE YOU'RE SAVING<em>

_NOW UNDISGUISED_  
><em>THE GHOSTS THAT SURVIVE<em>  
><em>NOW SAY WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE<em>

_I NEVER WANTED TO GIVE MY LIFE AWAY_  
><em>WHO EVER THOUGHT IT WOULD MATTER ANY WAY<em>

_WANDERING INSIDE THIS NIGHT_  
><em>FINDING PIECES OF A LIFE<em>  
><em>NEVER SURE I'D EVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS<em>

_IT'S THE STRANGERS IN YOUR LIFE_  
><em>THAT YOU'D NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D MEET<em>  
><em>IT'S THE HAND THAT PICKED YOU UP<em>  
><em>WHEN YOU'RE LAYING IN THE STREET<em>

_IT'S THE HAND THAT CUT YOU DOWN_  
><em>IT'S THE DREAM THAT SOMEONE SHARED<em>  
><em>WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT ALL WAS LOST<em>  
><em>IT'S THE FRIEND THAT WASN'T THERE<em>

_YOU CAN RUN FROM ALL THE MEMORY_  
><em>BUT NEVER GET THAT FAR<em>  
><em>FOR IN THE END THEY'LL FIND YOU<em>  
><em>FOR THIS IS WHO YOU ARE<em>

_CHANGE ONE NOTE_  
><em>CHANGE ONE LINE<em>  
><em>NOTHING'S GOING TO BE THE SAME<em>  
><em>CHANGE ONE LOSS<em>  
><em>CHANGE ONE CUT<em>  
><em>EVERYTHING IS RE-ARRANGED<em>

_EVERY ACT_  
><em>CRUEL OR KIND<em>  
><em>LOST INSIDE OUR MEMORY<em>  
><em>IF YOU LOOK<em>  
><em>THERE IN TIME<em>

_YOU'LL FIND IT IN_  
><em>FIND IT IN<em>  
><em>FIND IT IN<em>  
><em>YOU'LL FIND IT IN ME"<em>

Alice finished, and everyone was silent in shock. Raoul clapped softly, and Christine smiled as Alice blushed and practically ran off of the stage and out of the theatre to her dressing room. Slowly, Brielle closed her mouth and huffed, snorting.

"You know, she's a pretty good singer," Christine told Raoul, and he nodded softly.

"And I have a feeling it's going to spell trouble for us all," He replied, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I edited this chapter finally, because as I said before... I completely hated this chapter beforehand. And thank you, <span>SexyKnickers, <span>for providing the fuel that allowed me to rewrite this. I totally agree that there was problems with this chapter beforehand, and I hope this one is better. You greatly helped me in progressing my planned out plot, and brought up some very important questions that I seriously needed to consider.**

**And to everyone else... Please review~ I'm not going to beg, but the more reviews I get, the faster the updates... It's just how I am... Thanks!**


	3. A Single Candle

_**"Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness."  
><strong>_** Anne Frank**

Alice slowly and silently slipped out of bed, sliding on her slippers while watching for any signs of awakening from the other girls. Quickly, she grabbed the candle off of her table and grabbed the pack of matches, prepared to light the candle once she was out of the room filled with snoring girls. Quickly striking the candle, she set off at once for the stage.

Cursing softly as she hit her foot on a prop, she stepped out onto the vast stage and felt a pulse of fear run through her.

"You can do this, Alice. Just pretend that you're alone on stage... Just forget the audience surrounding and jeering at you as you attempt to sing and fail!" Alice whispered, wringing her hands in anxiety.

Just as she was about to sing, she got an image of a full house all staring at her. Sighing, she continued past the stage.

"I can't believe I was going to sing on stage!" Alice chided, continuing to walk until she suddenly found herself in a small closet-like room.

Her green eyes darted around the room, slightly worried about being lost. Looking back, she saw the door she had just come through. Yet, there was another door ahead of her. Curiosity peaked, she opened the second door and stepped through, gasping in fear as the entire Opera House stretched out beneath her. She moaned as the world seemed to spin.

"I _hate_ heights..." She groaned, shutting her eyes tight and reaching out for the door when she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She cracked her eyes opened and looked across the opera house, but the chandelier was obstructing her view.

"Stupid chandelier... I don't even know why they put it back after the last 'incident' concerning it... Of course, it is pretty..." Alice thought to herself, smiling as the small crystals seemed to brighten.

A small gasp escaped her lips a her eyes caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a white half-mask. Her pupils dilated in both terror and satisfaction.

"I knew you didn't die, Monsieur Fantôme," She whispered to herself, before grabbing her candle and carefully walking to the other side of the chandelier.

She was making sure not to look over the edge when she saw the door near where she saw him shut, and she stopped in realization. Stepping more carefully, she laid her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it to see an empty storeroom. Sighing in disappointment, she stepped back and slowly closed the door, walking away with the candle held high, making sure to only stare in front of her, until she got back to her comfortable and safe bed.

Thus, she didn't notice the dark figure staring at her intently, the white half mask practically glowing in the darkness, nor the blue eyes gazing into her soul.

**A/N: Short and sucky… I like it XD**

**Kidding, I hate it. I'm out of practice writing this character, and I **_**really **_**wanted to bring Erik in, but it was too soon, and I wanted to introduce the newest player in this game of ours 3:) **

**Oh? You didn't think there'd be a Phantom of the Opera story without a Love Triangle, did you?**

**But I'll make sure to switch things up, for your viewing pleasure. **

**I wanted to make it longer, but if I did, Erik would have shown up, so sorry guys, I'll **_**probably **_**crank another chapter out over the weekend. :) **

**Happy Valentine's Day (Wow, I'm late), and I hope to see you soon XD**


	4. Magical Enchantment

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Sorry this took so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it, because it introduces another Fop! I mean... Gentleman... yeah... Thank you to everyone for reviewing and alerting and favoriting. If I did not reply to anything, please telk me because Fanfiction flipped out on me and didn't send me e-mails for about 3 months... Sadly, I did not notice... **

**Anyways, this is for a friend who basically just joined here, who told me that she is 'addicted' to my Phantom story... Hope this is a good chapter! **

**And Erik should show up soon... I'm trying to milk the mystery for as long as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera... I own a COPY of the book and movie, but no... Sadly, I am poor. Or too young... Whichever reason you prefer.**

**P.S. Raoul kinda flips out in this chapter... I really don't know how that happened... I swear I didn't even write it! But yeah... Just to warn you guys that he may seem OOC a bit... Or a lot... Whichever you prefer, really.**

**P.S.S. OH! And if you check out my user page, I have a tumblr linked for you guys. If you want to spam me for updates, DO IT! It's non-malum . tumblr . com (without spaces) THANKS! Love you guys~**

**P.S.S.S. Gosh, I forgot again. Okay, so I'm debating whether or not to make Alice Raoul's cousin, instead of his niece. Please go onto my profile and vote from one or the other! Because I'm afraid Uncle will make too much of an age difference between Erik and Alice (though it's porbably still gonna be kinda big... We're not going to think about this) Thanks again!**

**And now... Read on!**

* * *

><p><em>Whatever deceives men seems to produce a magical enchantment.<em>**_  
><em>**Plato****

The chatter seemed to fill the entire room as Alice groaned into her pillow. Her hair was sticking up at all angles, and her nightgown was ruffled, not to mention the drool on her pillow. She gave a bleary-eyed blink before growling in anger.

"Stupid sun, stupid morning, stupid daylight! Why can't it always be nighttime?" Alice grumbled, slowly getting out of bed and slipping on the pair of glasses by her bedside, and adjusting her black gloves to fit more smoothly around her arms.

As she combed her hair, she suddenly noticed Brielle gazing at her with hatred, and she paused for a moment. _I didn't do anything, did I? _She thought to herself before smirking. _And even if I did I wouldn't care, so there!_

* * *

><p>As everyone was on stage singing, Alice silently slipped in, her black dress making no sound as she sat in the front row with a bored look on her face. Her eyes narrowed as Brielle sighed dramatically and asked for some more water to help 'quench her parched throat', which made no sense to Alice, but everyone did it anyway.<p>

"What a Carlotta," She whispered to herself, ignoring the glare Raoul sent her and sending him a confident smirk.

Just as Brielle was about to enter the last horrible song line, the doors burst open, and in strode a gentleman. He seemed about Alice's age, and had blonde hair that was straight and went down to the bottom of his ears. It looked thick and healthy, and his grey eyes were full of confidence.

"Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs!" He announced, and Brielle gave a toothy grin while Alice pretended to gag, "My name is Marion Jefferson, pleased to make your acquaintance."

He strode up the aisle like he owned the place, and stopped to bow to Christine and Alice, smiling in Alice's direction. She gave a hesitant smile back, and Marion seated himself next to her.

"Why hello, Madame, and your name is?" He asked, and Alice plastered a fake smile on her face.

"My name is Alice Prince, Monsieur Jefferson," She said sweetly, and Andre frowned a bit.

"Like the Prince family that died in that tragic house-fire?" He asked, and Alice's jaw clenched and her fists balled up tight as she ground out a confirmation.

"My apologies, Miss Prince, I offer my condolences, both to you, and to your family," He said, looking melancholy for a moment before cheering up.

"Okay, so continue with your rehearsals, I'll be sitting right here and listening closely," Marion announced, plopping down in the seat next to Alice, who grimaced as he gave her a smile.

"It is so nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Prince," He said, and Alice frowned.

"You too, Monsieur Jefferson," Alice said, her voice full of fake cheer.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by Brielle's horrible screeching. She gave a wide grin to Marion, and winked at him. Marion blushed deep scarlet, and coughed politely, looking away from Brielle.

"So, how exactly did you come to be here, Mademoiselle Prince?" Marion asked, and Alice gave a small smile.

"My Uncle Raoul owns the Opera House, and when... Well, after the accident, I had nowhere else to go, so he offered to let me stay here and study to learn how to sing," Alice explained, and Marion gave her a huge smile.

"You sing? Could I hear some of it?" Marion asked, and Alice blushed.

"Well- I don't really-"

"But I'm sure such a fair voice would come out of such fair a woman! It is unspeakable to think of you as _unable _to sing!" Marion said, and Alice blushed even deeper.

"Oh Monsieur Jefferson! How did you like my aria?" Brielle asked, her voice just dripping with honey.

Marion jumped, and turned to look at Brielle with some discomfort. He cleared his throat before giving her a small smile.

"That was wonderful- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Marion said apologetically.

"Oh that's alright, Monsieur Jefferson. I am Brielle Duncan. First child and heiress to the Duncan family. We're a very high class and noble family. We're simply renowned for our singers!" Brielle gushed, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Renowned for our singers!"_ Alice mocked in a sweet voice, "Yeah, and us Prince's are renowned for our skill in fishing!"

"-wonderful pitch and tone there, Brielle," Marion said, and Alice smiled at Brielle proud face.

"Tell me, could you possibly grant us one more aria?" Marion asked Brielle, who nodded, still blushing scarlet.

Just as she opened her mouth, one of the girls screamed in terror. Suddenly, there was an entire chorus of frightened screams, as the other girls joined in. Raoul jumped up and dashed onto the stage, where an envelope was lying, harmless looking… Well, if you didn't see the Red Skull on it. Christine visibly paled, as Raoul turned red with anger.

"WHO DID THIS? HOW DARE YOU MOCK US THIS WAY! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BEAST!" Raoul screamed, drawing his sword as Christine grasped onto his arm, trying to steady herself.

Alice rolled her eyes and picked up the note, ignoring the small whimpers still escaping the girls. Shrugging, she unsealed the envelope and began to read.

'_Dear Opera Owner,_

_I am contacting you this moment to persuade you to shut that woman up. She simply has no tone, and her pitch is one to rival even Carlotta's. If she continues to sing, needless to say, there will be consequences._

_Your Faithful Servant, _

_The Phantom'_

Alice stopped, and smiled.

"Oh thank heavens! I was afraid _I _would have had to say it!" Alice said, and Raoul grabbed the letter from her hands dropping it onto the ground.

"Alice Prince, you will not speak in such a manner! This is a serious matter!" Raoul growled out, and Alice shrugged in a defiant way.

"Obviously it's serious. I mean '_there will be consequences'_ is a big hint, even if you ignore the words '_THE PHANTOM'_ in big letters on the bottom," Alice studied the script and shrugged, "Pretty good script though. Very fancy."

" I will not stand for this! Who did this! One of you mere chorus girls are jealous of my wonderful singing voice! So you obviously forged a note from this so called, '_Phantom'_ to frighten me off! Well it's not going to work! I demand to sing in the upcoming play, as the Prima Donna, and if my demands are not met, then _you will truly see what __**I **__mean by consequences!"_ Brielle huffed, crossing her arms, and glaring at Raoul.

"Wait, excuse me?" Alice ground out, facing Brielle, "You think this is a prank? You think one of these girls are out to get you? Are you joking, or are you simply that dim-witted?"

"ALICE!" Raoul yelled, causing Alice to stop in surprise.

"Yes, Mademoiselle _Prince_" Brielle spat out the word as if it were a curse, "I do believe that! And I will not rest until the person responsible has left this Opera House, and _never _returns!"

Brielle stormed off of the stage, huffing impatiently as she slammed the door behind her. Everyone was silent as Madame Giry herded the chorus girls back to their dorm, and as Raoul glanced at Christine with worry. Alice was still shocked that Raoul had yelled.

"Raoul… Could he truly be back?" Christine asked, her voice a mix of fear, and… relief?

"I don't know Christine, but I vow to you, he will never lay a hand on you again," Raoul said, hugging Christine close to him, and sighing.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to buy this place… It brings up so many bad memories…" Raoul trailed off.

On the ground, the face of the Red Skull seemed to change. Across it's dead face, a sinister grin seemed to form.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Hahahaha! To be continued, I crack myself up...**

**I'll update faster from now on... Promise...**

**Maybe not.**

**Probably not.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
